


Friendship Is A Tricky Creature

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles considers what it means to be Daphne's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Is A Tricky Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Friends Falling in Love" and "Ill Met By Moonlight" at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)

It was really something of a miracle that Daphne could call him a friend, Niles thought to himself over a low fat, frothed milk _not_ cream with a whisper of chocolate powder cappuccino.

Really, would a good friend watch as she bent over to pick up the exercise mat after avidly watching her go through the apparently daily exercises with his father? Surely a good friend would offer to help rather than stare transfixed, helpless should she turn suddenly. And a friend would not spill sherry needlessly over her white blouse (damn that it had not been something in a larger quantity, such as a full wine glass). A friend would offer to get her a towel when she comes in, her optimistic summer dress soaked through and clinging to her skin from the heavy rain outside. In fact, a friend would have mentioned said rain when they caught it emphasized in the weather report. A friend would point out when she’d accidentally tucked an already delightfully short skirt into what could only be described as sinful knickers when exiting the bathroom. Or bring to her attention the odd button that seemed to have been left undone, perhaps forgotten in the rush of getting dressed.

Then again, perhaps a true friend would let her how much she is admired, adored, loved.

Or maybe a friend should keep his mouth shut and not risk spoiling everything.

Maybe a friend should throw stones at her window at midnight and declare her the Juliet to his Romeo and sing her songs about nightingales and larks. Then again, she lived in the penultimate top window in a very tall tower and he threw like a girl.

Niles looked down at his drink and the skin it had developed whilst it had grown cold in boredom, waiting to be drunk, much like him. He couldn’t help but come to the same conclusion he’d come to on the first day of bi boy school; friendship was complicated, bewildering and maybe the slightest bit overrated.


End file.
